english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015)
Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! is an American animated television series from Warner Bros. Animation, the twelfth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo animated series. The series aired on Boomerang and Cartoon Network between October 5, 2015 and March 18, 2018, consisting of 52 episodes. Starring the Voices of *Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Bear (ep25), Big Head (ep43), Butler 3000 (ep11), Captain (ep51), Crystal Crawler (ep7), Demon (ep49), Diving Dad (ep3), Elias Kingston (ep1), Gargoyle (ep4), Grandpa Gary (ep52), Gremlin (ep16), Gustavo (ep23), Ice Man (ep45), Jack Loudner (ep5), Jacob Marley (ep36), Lulu (ep28), Maude (ep46), Mutant Rabbit (ep40), Old Tom (ep21), Oracle (ep41), Park Ranger (ep2), Randolph (ep8), Toxic Mutant (ep26), Trash Monster (ep47), Vampire (ep20), Warden Dutto, Wendell (ep37) *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake, Banshee (ep20), Belle (ep24), Bess (ep29), Beverly (ep17), Bubby (ep43), Business Woman (ep42), Carli (ep4), Caroler (ep14), Dame Bernice (ep8), Diving Mom (ep3), Georgia (ep5), Ghost of Christmas Past (ep36), Grammy (ep46), Groom's Mother (ep22), Hazeltine (ep3), Hermit Hank (ep18), Jenny Vex (ep43), Jokey Jody (ep40), Karen (ep52), Lori (ep39), Lori (ep44), Margie (ep47), Mayor Rogers (ep23), Megan (ep48), Mother (ep38), Mrs. Baker (ep49), Ms. Anja (ep45), Nurse (ep28), Orphan (ep14), RC Guy (ep20), Rose (ep33), Rose, Ruby Lutz (ep13), Screama Donna (ep9), Security Voice (ep12), Susan (ep40), Technician (ep12), Teen Girl (ep23), Trudy Lutz (ep13), Witch/Mrs. Clune (ep33) *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Actor Playing Daphne (ep1), Apartment Owner (ep4), Captain Cutler (ep2), Carl (ep49), Caroler (ep14), Cop #3 (ep51), Divemaster Thorn (ep3), Langdale (ep27), Mascot (ep5), Police Officer (ep4), Town Crier (ep14), Umpire (ep5), Worker (ep22) *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley, Caroler (ep14), Divemaster Dahlia (ep3) *Hira Ambrosino as Aki's Mom (ep34), Newscaster (ep34) *Diedrich Bader as Captain McDoon (ep3), Chef (ep3), Waiter (ep3) *Laura Bailey as Stephanie (ep32) *Dee Bradley Baker as Alien (ep12), Bumpy (ep30), Cal Lutz (ep13), Colonel Peterson (ep12), Duckman (ep30), Duncan (ep6), Feigenbaum (ep37), Ghost Chef (ep48), Ghost of Amos Littlefield (ep35), Grim Reaper (ep32), Hutch (ep37), Junior's Dad (ep48), Kenneth Lutz (ep13), Lead Archaeologist (ep25), Mr. Heaton (ep35), Partner (ep51), Phantom (ep13), Prison Guard (ep50), Professor Hess (ep6), Professor Huh?, Snood (ep31), Sobek (ep6), Snow Monster (ep19), Son (ep25), Tengu (ep32), Tyler (ep12), Vampire (ep30), Viking Ghost (ep25) *Troy Baker as Jack (ep38), Jester (ep29), Josh (ep38) *Ogie Banks as Guard (ep12), Soldier#1 (ep12), Tyson (ep12) *Jon Colton Barry as Techy (ep11) *Eric Bauza as Announcer (ep51), Charlie (ep39), Clown Cop (ep24), Coast Guard (ep51), Dack (ep24), Mr. Moon (ep50), President Moon, Russ (ep39), Soung (ep37), Tony (ep39), Wayne (ep24) *Jeff Bennett as Alistair Leventhal (ep14), Big Earl (ep16), Cutler (ep52), Dr. Mezmit (ep14), King Ladon (ep41), Morly (ep30), Tour Bus Guide (ep14) *Lewis Black as Mayor Stoughton (ep49) *Susanne Blakeslee as Charlene Tandywine (ep4), Lady Annabelle (ep4) *JB Blanc as Colander (ep8), Vic (ep8) *Steve Blum as Aeslop (ep41), Bob Cratchit (ep36), Gargoyle (ep36), Ghost of Christmas Present (ep36), King Alexandros (ep41) *Edward Bosco as Werewolf (ep28) *Kimberly Brooks as Brady (ep31), Business Woman (ep38), Mallory O'Neill (ep11) *Yvette Nicole Brown as Judge (ep26) *Jim Cummings as Announcer (ep4), Bayou Pierre (ep18), Daniel Valentino (ep4), Dwayne (ep18), Mr. Sullivan (ep4) *Felicia Day as Violet Oberon (ep35) *Debi Derryberry as Braiden (ep14), Little Boy (ep14), Lord Morlack (ep42), Lydia (ep52) *Jessica DiCicco as Amelia (ep42) *John DiMaggio as Harvey (ep29), King Avery (ep29), Prisoner#2 (ep15), Ravi (ep15), Stealin' Stan (ep15) *Ben Diskin as Elton Ploy (ep11), Prince Shlemielius (ep41) *Robin Atkin Downes as Bellington (ep27), Francis (ep29), Male Police Officer (ep27) *David Fennoy as Meldon (ep44) *Will Friedle as Bewildero (ep40), Eric (ep19), Janitor (ep48), Johnny Cobra (ep40), Mason (ep19), Parker (ep48) *Billy Gardell as Prisoner#1 (ep15), Warden Bowman (ep15) *Todd Haberkorn as Aiden (ep14), David (ep14) *Mark Hamill as General Stall (ep12) *Danny Jacobs as Casper Cosgoode (ep13), Harmon (ep24), Madcap (ep24) *Bob Joles as Ray (ep39) *Janice Kawaye as Aki (ep34), Reporter (ep34) *David Kaye as Bradwick/Headless Count (ep8), Clive (ep19), Duncan (ep19), Magician (ep19) *Josh Keaton as Baker (ep22), Bill Thord (ep35), Bones Malone (ep9), Darren (ep7), Mayor Putnam (ep35), Mike (ep9), Nate (ep22), Security Guard Jeff (ep42) *Tom Kenny as Announcer (ep17), Dean Longfellow (ep1), Fortune Machine (ep24), Greg (ep40), Joe (ep1), Oopsy (ep24), Piero the Puppeteer (ep17), Russell (ep1), Sammy Samson (ep17), Saul Twinkelshine (ep40) *Kat Khavari as Zara (ep48) *Andrew Kishino as Chef (ep34), Dr. Kimura (ep43) *Tom Konkle as Irish Guy (ep20), Leprechaun (ep20) *Clyde Kusatsu as Mr. Kagawa (ep34) *Phil LaMarr as Cop (ep24), Officer (ep33), Old Man (ep33), Zack (ep24) *Christian Lanz as George (ep14), Mayor Riker (ep14), Miguel (ep28) *Erica Lindbeck as Beth (ep21), Lisa (ep45), Mary (ep45) *Yuri Lowenthal as Andy (ep9), Officer Hiroshi (ep34), Old Man (ep34) *Vanessa Marshall as Mom (ep49), Ms. Blackwhite (Narrator; ep36), Tiny Tim (ep36) *Scott Menville as Mr. Junior (ep48) *Matthew Mercer as Bryan (ep45), Dr. Vantee (ep45), Michael (ep32), Mummy (ep32), Tarasque (ep32) *Candi Milo as Ms. Tuckle (ep28) *Max Mittelman as Henry (ep31), Son (ep49) *Sumalee Montano as Arachne (ep41), Harpy (ep41) *Phil Morris as Captain Johnson (ep16), Dunsbury (ep28), Ed Johnson (ep16), Prison Guard #1 (ep50), Security Guard #1 (ep50), Security Guard #2 (ep50) *Liliana Mumy as Daughter (ep49) *Paul Nakauchi as Aki's Dad (ep34), Salaryman (ep34) *Julie Nathanson as Bride's Mother (ep22), Kimmy (ep22) *Laraine Newman as Female Security Guard (ep6), Professor Salazar (ep6), Running Girl (ep6) *Nolan North as Announcer (ep5), Chip Braverton (ep5), Dayton Knight (ep26), Dr. Blum (ep44), Husband (ep47), Masseuse (ep31), McQuaid (ep20), Myles Kramer (ep5), Officer Mike (ep47), Rowan (ep44), Terrified Man (ep26), Young Aengus (ep20) *Chord Overstreet as Andrew (ep1), Mitchell (ep1) *Bryce Papenbrook as Linecook (ep10) *Chris Parnell as Cop (ep5), Dustin Wallswreath (ep5), Jim McCoy (ep5) *Rob Paulsen as Archibald (ep47), Dave Mann (ep11), Donald (ep25), Father (ep25) *Khary Payton as Axel (ep47), Stan (ep9), Thief (ep47), Tony (ep9) *Cristina Pucelli as Newscaster (ep35) *Jonny Reese as Dr. Messmer (ep32), Kitchen Staff Member (ep32) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Baliff (ep26), Cop #2 (ep51), Delivery Guy (ep26), Gus (ep26), Mike Todd (ep51) *Neil Ross as Scrooge (ep36), Symposium Head (ep36) *Kiff Scholl as Jeff (ep6), Male Security Guard (ep6) *Stephanie Sheh as Bond Kuro (ep9) *Roger Craig Smith as Announcer (ep9), Cop (ep33), Dr. Buggly (ep36), Garrett (ep37), Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (ep36), Gus (ep9), Jasper (ep9), Mr. Clune (ep33), Potter (ep37), Scott (ep33) *Mindy Sterling as Pipi Wuthering (ep8) *April Stewart as Bonnie (ep46), Martha (ep33), Mother (ep33), Parrot (ep3), Tommy (ep33), Wendy Palloy (ep3) *James Patrick Stuart as Colson McCready (ep7) *Cree Summer as Tess (ep46) *Fred Tatasciore as Ape Man (ep46), Big Guy (ep18), Billy (ep10), Dillingsly (ep43), Dorsal Foot (ep27), Half-Beard Ghost (ep52), Jonathan (ep21), Lead Viking Ghost (ep25), McFinn (ep20), Milton (ep17), Minus (ep43), Mr. Howard/Yeti (ep10), Oft-Injured Willy (ep52), Old Man Drummond (ep27), Pizza O'Possum (ep52), Police Officer (ep25), Potts (ep27), Ranger Mark (ep25), Salomon (ep20), Scary Man (ep21), Scarecrow (ep21), Sorcerer (ep17), Sorcerer Puppet (ep17), Swamp Monster (ep18) *James Arnold Taylor as Mort (ep23), Teen Boy (ep23) *Tony Todd as Captain Lewis (ep37), Reggie (ep38), Space Kook (ep37) *John Viener as Chuck Mangum/Zatari Warrior (ep2), Rick (ep2) *Kari Wahlgren as Daughter (ep25), Edith (ep25), Frida (ep7), Heidi (ep19), Katie (ep19), Mother (ep25), Vandergrauff (ep31) *Billy West as Paco (ep30), Sheriff Boon (ep30) *Gary Anthony Williams as Conductor (ep32) *Harland Williams as Joe McGrath (ep35) *Travis Willingham as Dorbin (ep42) *Dave Wittenberg as Dad (ep49), Northrup (ep49) *Michael-Leon Wooley as Chazz (ep10) *Marc Worden as Houndbeast (ep31) *Gwendoline Yeo as Dr. Lang (ep7) *Keone Young as Mr. Uehara (ep34), Sumo (ep34) Category:Cartoons Category:2015 Cartoons